


Sterek At The Wall

by Erisachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisachan/pseuds/Erisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first fanart, or portrait for what it's worth. Not exactly how I wanted it to be but still better than I thought I could do. It's entirely made with a pen. I just added some black in the hair with my pc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek At The Wall

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=e9c22o)


End file.
